Last Words
by Melissa Waters
Summary: Short story about Luxa's thoughts in the dungeon, and when she finds out, that Gregor doesn't survive the battle with the Bane, and what happens after.
1. Chapter 1

***** Hey, everyone! So before I start this chapter ( IMPORTANT!) I will say, that there are a few things in this story, that don' happen in the book, for example some words in conversations will be changed. You have been warned, so no hate comments in the review section of parts being wrong. Enjoy!*****

She hated him. After everything that had happened, this is what he did to prove their so-called _love_? By throwing her into the dungeon.

The words she had screamed at him, rang in her ears.

 _"_ _I hate you, Gregor! I hate you! And I wish you wouldn't come back!"_

Had there been sadness on his face? Or had she just hoped there was?

" Urghh!" Luxa screamed, hitting the door with her bloody fist for the umpteenth time.

" Luxa, you have to stop doing that! You're injuring yourself!" her bond, Aurora told her.

" I **hate** him!" Luxa pressed her forehead against the stone door of the dungeon. " And I wish I would've never met him."

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Gregor tightened his grip on Sandwiches sword, as he plunged it into the Bane's back, piercing its heart on the way. The gigantic rat froze, teeth only inches away from Ares's neck. Horror was evident on his face, as he stared at Gregor. Suddenly his eyes filled with fury, and he grabbed Gregor's right shoulder with his right paw, pushing Ares away from underneath the boy with the other.

Gregor was pulled to the ground, and within half-a-second, the Bane had leaped on him, clawing at his whole upper body. Screaming, Gregor tried to push the Bane away, but in vain. His vision was shattering, but he saw Ares hovering above them, trying to pull the rat from his bond. But even his strength wasn't enough.

The Bane lifted his head, and plunged his teeth into Gregor's side. There was blood all over the rat's white fur; Gregor's and its own. After a last tormented scream from the boy, the Bane staggered to the side, and fell to the ground dead, only a few feet away from the two.

Immediately, Ares flew down next to his bond, cradling him in his wings.

" Gregor! No… please! You can't! You… you can't die! Please…"

Tears were soaking Gregor's pale face. He had lost too much blood.

" Ares? Could... could you tell Luxa… that I love her?" There was a small stream of blood that was making its way down Gregor's cheek, from his mouth, as he spoke. Silently, Ares nodded. " And Ares? I just… I want you to know… that I couldn't have had a better bond than you. So… thank you for that."

Tears streamed down the bats face, as he pressed his large head against Gregor's.

" Goodbye, Ares."

" Goodbye… Gregor."

And with those words, the cave went silent, sending Gregor into a sleep, he would never wake up from.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Luxa stormed down the corridors, rage flaring inside her. Aurora was half flying, half walking after the young Queen, worrying about her mate, as well as his bond. It looked like Luxa didn't share the same kind of worry for Gregor.

" I'm going to kill him! " she kept muttering, brows knitted together. Turning around the corner, she spotted a guard, standing beside a door.

" Your Highn-"

" Adarian! I want you to send message to all the other guards in this palace. The minute the Overlander steps foot here, I want him sent to the dungeon immediately, no matter what." She started storming away, when the stunned guar finally spoke up.

" Your Highness? The Warrior died in the battle against the Bane."

Luxa stopped dead in her tracks. Horror overwhelmed her, and she whirled around. The guards face was full of sorrow, his eyes cast down.

" Wh- what?" Luxa asked, her voice wavering. The guard stayed quiet, not being able to face his Queen.

The young girl lifted a hand to her mouth, before collapsing onto her knees. Sobs racked her body, tears streaming down her face. She felt Aurora's wings around her, the bat trying to comfort her. Then she remembered what she had said to him, just before the left to battle.

 _"_ _I hate you, Gregor! And I wish you wouldn't come back!"_

It only occurred to her know, that those had been the last words, that Gregor would ever hear from her. The last words she had said to the only person she loved.

She remembered his face, him smiling, cracking a joke, making everyone laugh. Making her laugh.

" I'm so sorry, Gregor." she whispered. " I'm so… sorry."

 ***** Should I write another chapter? Please tell me! Hope you enjoyed!*****


	2. Love Is Forever

***** Thank you, MovingBush, Noelle Reese, Guest, sallyyyy, Locke and Demosthenes, Realdog2002, lester.k1909 and icoghoul for the reviews! This chapter will not be long, but I hope you all enjoy it!*****

Gregor's death was _not_ easy on his family. His mother was torn, and his father seemed just as devastated. Boots and Lizzie understood enough of what had happened to have mental breakdowns both. At first, Grace had blamed Luxa for everything, but one the girl had begun crying – something that did not happen commonly – the woman had stopped. Gregor's father had enveloped the whole family into a big hug and even included Luxa in it.

Ares had been treated with care as he returned from the battle, carrying his bond's still form. It took almost a whole hour to pull Grace away from her son's body so that it could be washed and his wounds could be cleaned, even though he was already gone.

Regalia was rejoicing the victory of the war, but numerous families were also grieving for lost ones. When people heard about the death of the Warrior, though it was expected, they seemed shocked that the boy had actually given his life for them. People were already telling stories of him, creating scenarios of what had happened in the battle with the Bane, with absolutely no idea of the truth.

The sorrow of losing a family member made Grace'srecovery slow, and it was about three weeks later that she was in good enough health to return to the Overland, where it had been decided to have Gregor buried.

Luxa had pleaded Vikus to let her go with them, to be there for Gregor's last goodbye. After a battle between two hard minds, Vikus finally gave in, due to the heartbreak that his granddaughter was facing.

The funeral was quiet and included only some of the family's closest friends, and Larry and Angelina.

Luxa was dressed all in black, and her face was drenched in tears after the event ended. She sat in front of Gregor's grave, on the grass, wet from the rain, apologizing for her words over and over again.

She hadn't spoken to anyone, feeling that if she did, everything would feel so much more real. At the moment, she as hoping that Gregor would jump out from behind one of the trees – wonderful things that she had come to love – and tell it was just a joke. She wished to hear his laugh one more time, to gaze into his chocolate brown eyes, or the mess up his dark hair.

She wanted to feel his lips on hers again, to hear him say the words: 'I love you,' come from his mouth.

She wanted him to hug her, to talk to her, to cry, shout, or whisper with her. Anything would have been better than not having anything from him. Nothing else except for a picture, from a time when they were just two normal twelve-year-olds, enjoying their time and dancing together.

There were many things that Luxa wanted to change, many things that couldn't be reversible. She wished she could just freeze time, and not have to move on. She wished she could give up the crown to somebody else, and just run away into the jungle, where she might find another person to love, just like Hamnet had.

Except she didn't want to fall in love again. She didn't even know if it was possible.

Gazing down at the picture in her hand, Luxa made her mind. She had fallen in love with Gregor the Overlander, not the Warrior. She had fallen in love with everything in him, including the way that his brows would knit together when he thought. She had fallen in love with her soul mate, and he had died. But he would never leave her, she knew. He would always be there by her side, helping her out of situations that she couldn't bare alone. She could refuse to fall in love with anyone else because she was already in love.

She was going to become Queen of Regalia. And she would stand tall, with her Overland King by her side.


End file.
